


Pillow Talk

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil is sick with the flu, and his pillow has something to say about it.





	Pillow Talk

Phil’s shivering and sweating at the same time. He’s lying perfectly still on his back, careful not to make any movements. Movement seems like doom. The sheets are wet underneath him and he wants to roll over for something dry, but that would require effort. He’s not sure if his stomach can handle that. At the same time, all his thoughts are a jumbled mess. He’s not sure what he’s done in the past twenty four hours. It all seems like a dream state.

He must’ve left bed to wee. He must’ve had something to eat. Phil bites down on his lip. Even a passing thought of food seems dangerous in this moment.

Phil risks it. His back feels clammy and gross. He would love a shower, but for now he settles for rolling over on his stomach. He kicks off the sheets that are covering him.

He made it. He didn’t sick. He’s feeling okay. He settles his face on top of the pillow next to the one he’s been sweating on for who knows how long. It’s a wonderful change. This pillow is so _warm_. He would hate any more warmth, but getting rid of the duvet makes the temperature in his body even out. Some hot, some cold. It’s the most okay he’s felt in a while.

Until he hears a voice.

“Phil, you’re wet.”

Phil’s heart pounds. He stares without seeing.

“What?” he asks, but his voice doesn’t feel like his own.

“You’re wet, mate. Please roll back over.”

Phil is talking to his pillow. He’s really talking to his pillow. And his pillow wants nothing to do with him.

“Why?” Phil mumbles. His voice is so low he’s not sure if he’s talking or thinking. “You don’t feel anything.”

There’s a laugh.

“I will push you off when you fall asleep.”

The fever and nausea and completely _weak_ feeling that he’s been struggling with for days is the excuse he gives for the tears that start leaking from his eyes. He doesn’t want to be a burden. Dan’s not been in their bedroom for a while. It must be daytime. He has no one, so how could a pillow be so cruel? Phil whimpers and cries like a pathetic baby.

“No… No, Phil. No, don’t cry.”

There’s something touching his cheek then. He’s not sure what. If his pillow can talk, then maybe his duvet can move? Has he already been crying today? Has it learned how to dry his tears?

“I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” Phil whispers back. “I just want to lie like this right now.”

“That’s okay.”

In a way, the cry is refreshing. It alleviates the pounding in his head. He sighs in relief and lets his cheek lie heavy on top of the pillow. It’s nice. Something is still touching his cheek. He never knew that a pillow could feel so nice, be so kind, and smell so much like Dan.

***

The next day, Phil showers.

He woke up feeling a lot better. He still feels weak, but after the shower he manages to sit on the couch with an egg sandwich Dan made for him and it actually settles his hunger. He doesn’t feel as if anything’s about to come back up.

Dan’s been avoiding him a little bit while he’s been sick. He doesn’t do it to be intentionally hurtful, and Phil isn’t hurt by it, but it feels nice to sit next to him and know that he’s no longer exuding sickness and sweat and a generally gross aura anymore.

There’s an anime show playing on the TV and once Phil’s finished eating Dan moves closer. He settles his cheek on top of Phil’s chest and links their fingers on top of Phil’s stomach.

“This okay?” Dan asks. “I’m not too heavy?”

“Never,” Phil responds.

He did have to ask Dan for space when he first started feeling the symptoms, but right now he wants this and he can have it without fearing anything. Dan only feels soft and nice. Phil scratches his fingers along Dan’s back. They’re not really paying attention to the body contact. The show is intriguing enough for them to simply lie there in silence, comfortable in each other’s arms.

“I’m sorry that I upset you yesterday,” Dan says once the credits roll.

He sounds so genuinely apologetic. The words come out as if they’ve been waiting to be said for a long time. And yet, Phil can’t think of a single reason why Dan would think he’d upset him.

“What?” Phil asks stupidly.

He still can’t really recognise his own voice. It sounds much more alarmed and harsh than he feels. It makes Dan push up and look him straight in the eyes with confusion.

“Last night,” Dan says. “In bed? I literally made you cry.”

Phil furrows his brows. He doesn’t remember the last time Dan, of all people, made him cry anything other than happy tears.

“No you didn’t,” Phil argues.

“Yes, I did,” Dan says. “You wanted to cuddle and I said no.”

“No,” Phil says. “I only cried because I was talking to…”

Phil stops. The conversation with the pillow wasn’t real. _Of course_ it wasn’t. How could he have believed it was? He almost wants to laugh. He stifles a giggle and Dan looks even more confused. Almost worried.

“Who?” Dan asks, intrigued now. “Who were you talking to?”

He’s catching on. Phil covers his mouth as he laughs.

“My pillow?” he offers. “My pillow didn’t want me.”

Dan throws his head back with laughter, but soon he nods it back forward to look at Phil with unfiltered affection.

“ _Phil_ ,” he smiles in that way he does whenever Phil’s being slow.

“It happened!” Phil says hurriedly, but then that hurry starts a pounding in his neck and he slows down. “I--- I must have hallucinated from the fever. But you weren’t in the bedroom when it happened. The pillow said it was going to push me off when I fell asleep.”

Remembering it still stings, for some reason. The fever isn’t entirely gone and the emotional sensitivity that always comes with it for Phil has stayed. It’s a stupid thing. Phil wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

“I would blame it on the pillow, but,” Dan chuckles. “It was me. I was the one who told you that.”

Phil shakes his head. It’s so weird. He hates being sick. He’ll laugh about it when he feels better, but right now the misunderstanding only makes him want to go back to bed.

But then Dan’s hand is on his cheek to wipe away a tear he didn’t realise had slipped out of his eye, and yeah. That feels just like the duvet did last night. He won’t tell Dan that part though, not yet.

Dan seems to get the point, because he doesn’t push. Instead he takes a breath and looks at Phil even though Phil’s eyes are trained on Dan’s collarbone. He feels too vulnerable to look at his face.

“But I am sorry,” Dan says. “I was being a twat.”

“It’s okay,” Phil says, and now he dares to look up.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Dan says with some emotion.

Phil nods. He really doesn’t want to kiss. He’s still entirely too gross to even think of subjecting Dan to that.

“Just stay here with me for now,” Phil says and he settles back.

Dan goes with him immediately. Then he feels a rumble in Dan’s body as Phil reaches for the remote to turn on the next episode. Dan is laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Phil whines. “I’ve been traumatised by my own pillow.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan laughs. “You’re just so cute sometimes.”

As the episode begins, Phil buries his nose in Dan’s hair and breathes in. He smells like clean and healthy and warm and _Dan_. He could never be cross at him for something like this.

“You were a quite forgiving pillow in the end, at least,” Phil mumbles.

Dan laughs again.

They focus back on the episode, and Phil lets himself fall asleep with the best pillow in the world in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like/reblog on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/182855238178/i-saw-this-post-and-i-couldnt-stop-myself-from) if you liked it please! :)


End file.
